


Through his touch

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [12]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni doesn't like showing a certain side of himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through his touch

Yonekuni hated to show his soft side. He hated it even more when someone pointed out his soft side. But the thing that he hated the most was to see sadness hiding in Shirou’s eyes. He knew that the male tried to hide it, doesn’t voice his concerns nor his fears to him.

As he pulled the wolf closer to him, Yonekuni tried to convey his feelings for Shirou through his touch. Wrapping his arms around the heavyweight, placing his lips near Shirou’s ears, Yonekuni whispered words, soothing the wolf.

As Shirou slipped into sleep, his head resting on Yonekuni’s lap, the blond thought of what he wanted to do. Nervousness wasn’t something he was used to and he hid it, his mind wandering to what he wanted to do. To do what his lover does to him. In the cover of the dark, Yonekuni flushed. Memories of Shirou taking him, licking and sucking him. Swallowing him, the taste that he gave off.

Swallowing, the blond pulled away to stand up, waking Shirou up in the process. Turning his eyes, Yonekuni watched as his lover rubbed his eyes and gave him a smile. Biting back a groan at the sight that Shirou gave, Yonekuni let his eyes wander over his lover’s exposed skin. Down the bare chest, barely stopping to see the marks his teeth left around Shirou’s nipples and down. Swallowing again, Yonekuni knelt down, slipping his hand up Shirou’s leg, trailing his finger tips up to tease the rapidly rising flesh.

Quickly shooting a look at Shirou’s face, Yonekuni moved forward, nuzzling his nose against his lover’s flesh. Inhaling the musky scent that seemed to intoxicated him, the blond hesitantly licked. Again he licked, tongue darting out to catch the fluid that began to seep out at the tip. Eyes closing, Yonekuni savored the raw taste of Shirou. Moving to give a slight nip, Yonekuni took Shirou into his mouth, weighing the flesh against his tongue before mimicking what his lover has done to him. As he gained a rhythm, Shirou’s attempts to hold back his cries failed as his body shook in awe and pleasure.

With his eyes closed, Yonekuni never saw the look of adoration nor the love at the single act proved to him. Leaning forward, Shirou ran his fingers through the blonds hair, resisting the urge to push himself deeper into Yonekuni’s mouth. Just the sight of his flesh disappearing into the mouth that was teasing him was just as hot as the action of his lover going down on him. The feel of his lover’s tongue, the heat of Yonekuni’s mouth and the strong suction did him in, back arching and crying out Yonekuni’s name as he came.

Blue eyes shot open as Shirou’s seed shot into the blonds mouth, swallowing the musky fluid down before glancing at Shirou’s embarrassed face. Yonekuni had to wonder to himself why he never did this before for the wolf, but knew he’d have to think about that later as he watched Shirou bite his bottom lip and look away in embarrassment.

Giving a rough chuckle, Yonekuni stole Shirou’s lips in a quick kiss, whispering words to his lover, enjoying the sound of Shirou gasping as the blond grabbed Shirou’s sensitive cock, giving it a quick stroke, bringing the flesh back to life.

Shirou pulled his body up and on to his knees, just the way Yonekuni had told him to. Gentle hands grasped his ass as the wolf dropped to his chest, biting his bottom lip to stifle the low moan when Yonekuni gave said cheeks a nip. Shooting a glance over his shoulder, the wolf couldn’t see, only feel the texture of Yonekuni’s tongue gliding along his skin, nipped at random spots before fingers found their way, spread cheeks to expose the one place that Shirou knew where his lover wanted to be.

The sight of his lover below him, biting his lip to bite back the cries at his touch caused him to throw away the gentleness that he had planned. Quickly covering himself with lube, Yonekuni bent over Shirou, chest to back as he pushed in, groaning at the heat that encased his flesh. Hands reaching down, lacing fingers together, Yonekuni’s began to move the a rhythm that only he and Shirou knew.

Nudging damp hair away from the back of the neck in front of him, Yonekuni licked at the sweat that dotted the skin.

“Unnn… Yone… kuni” came a gasp from Shirou as Yonekuni hit the spot.

The rough chuckle in his ear was his only warning before the blond began to move in earnest, aiming for the spot as Yonekuni bit down on Shirou’s shoulders, groaning out Shirou’s name as his lover tightened around him.

Dropping his head on Shirou’s shoulder, Yonekuni bit down on the bare skin as he came, pushing his seed as far as it could go into his lover’s body. Sliding a hand down, curling around Shirou’s hard flesh, Yonekuni nuzzled into the wolf’s neck, softly speaking the words that came from the heart, causing Shirou to shudder & cry, cumming onto Yonekuni’s hand. Slipping away from Shirou, Yonekuni pulled his hand away, licking at Shirou’s seed that covered said hand.

Falling onto his back, Yonekuni’s eyes slid over to Shirou, watching his wolf kneel up, trembling a little as Shirou made his way towards the bathroom. The sight of his seed leaking from the supple ass and knowing that it could hold much more made him move, silently getting up and following Shirou, ignoring the slight gasp of surprise before all sounds where drowned out when the shower came on.


End file.
